A Fangirl's Story
by jewelnadia
Summary: A story continuation of the book Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell. Levi and Cath love each other, but will their relationship make it through some obstacles?
1. Chapter 1

"Wren, listen to my voice," Jandro stated soothingly. He really loved her. Wren had been an emotional wreck ever since that terrible night a week ago. Courtney and her got into this huge argument over nothing eight nights ago, and it didn't end up well. She smashed Wren's rental car into a tree and ran off. The insurance companies weren't helping and Wren had to pay for the car out of her own pocket. I had read her my entire "Carry On, Simon" fan fiction and she still hadn't calmed down. That's how I knew she was really upset. I had tried calling dad, but he didn't think it was a big deal. But I couldn't really focus on Wren now. I had to keep my eye on Levi. He kept skipping work and school to hang out with me, and as much as I loved that, he was getting really unfocused.

"I have to go see Levi. We have a date tonight at some fancy restaurant on campus and I have to go shopping," I explained to Jandro and Wren. "Wanna come with, Wren?"

"Well, I am not feeling great, but I can't miss picking out a dress with you. Let's go to Shore Mall. It's like fifteen minutes away," Wren said. It was our first fancy date, so I had to look awesome. I normally wouldn't care, but for this one night, I wanted to look decent. Wren was the fashion expertise out of both of us, so she was the girl to go shopping with. I texted Reagan to see if she wanted to come with, but she already had plans with some hot lunch date that she was going on. She said that she (hopefully) wouldn't see me tonight.

In the car, Wren and I were a little quiet. We both were excited for the year to be ending, but I didn't want to leave campus and Levi, and she didn't want to leave Jandro. When we arrived at the Shore mall, it was packed with high school teenagers, large families chasing around, and all kinds of people. Personally, it was the most action I had seen since I was back in high school. College was never like that. People were very grown up and mature, which I didn't mind, since I'd been that way since I was in seventh grade. Unfortunately, I spotted Nick at this local band merch store called "Hype" talking to some emo girls that he had met. I couldn't believe him. He was ignorant and selfish. Thank god that I have Levi, or I would have given up on boys completely.

Macy's, Forever 21, Wet Seal, and Kohl's all were stops made that something was actually purchased at. I looked at my total outfit for tonight: A black mini skirt, a polka dotted headband, a mint green blouse, and a black cardigan. I was ready for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow. You look- great," Levi stated in awe. Cath blushed and sat down in the comfy chair in the center of the restaurant.

"Thanks. You don't look terrible either," I told him in a teasing manner. He had on black jeans, a white blouse, and a cardigan. We kind of matched. The waiter came by and poured us a glass of water and gave us menus, but we both ordered the Chef's Choice. I hadn't eaten this big of a meal the whole year, so I decided to take advantage of it.

"Cath, the only reason of brining you here isn't just an end-of-the-year fancy date. I have something to tell you..." Levi muttered looking nervous. I was scared. What if he was breaking up with me?

"Y-yeah. Anything," I replied. Hands shaking, I picked up my champagne glass and took a sip.

"I'm moving to New York City," He said eyes finally settling. He was moving? To New York City? God, I didn't expect that one. "I got a job. As a graphic designer for some major companies. This is really a goodbye. I leave in two weeks. I was going to ask you if you wanted to move with me. I know your home is here, but my home is with you. I love you, but I really have to do this. I have to start thinking like an adult now," He said. I just sat back in a state of awe. Leaving to go to New York City with Levi? For one time in my life, I didn't know what to do.

"Levi, I'm pretty sure I am in love with you. I think that I need to figure out some things before I go to New York. I love you, but I need some time to just think," I said, still not sure what to say.

"I love you, and I want you to come with me, but if you can't I understand," Levi said, lowering his head.


	3. Chapter 3

"I guess I'm going to New York," I said to him, still not sure of my decision, but I knew that I just had to get answers. I felt something real with him. Like I didn't care if the whole world thought I was some socially deprived Fangirl. Because that is what I am. A Fangirl with a heart filled with love, filled with hope for Levi.

"I freaking love you. Oh my god," Levi reached out to me, and clutched my waist. I just wanted to feel him, touch him. I wanted more. I reached out to him, as our lips connected. Suddenly, we were in a whole new world, and I was connected by him. Levi.

And then I realized that we were in a public place. And I had never been more embarrassed in my life. The entire restaurant looked at us, and one guy in the middle started to clap his hand, and the rest of the audience joined them. A women even walked up to me and said "young love."

I needed to be with him. I need to be with him. I grabbed his hand and rushed right out of the place, whisking Levi with me.

"I need you tonight," he said to me with puppy-dog eyes and everything. I jumped in his car.

"New York. The big city. How am I going to live? It's so big, and I have never been.." i started to question my decision. But I needed Levi.

"You will have me. That's all you need," he said. Thank god that it was a stop light, because I needed to feel his warmth. I wanted his undivided attention. I reached over and looked at him. I got closer, and I felt melted. I didn't care about tomorrow, or two years from now. All I cared about is that it is with Levi and a publisher.

Luckily to say, we got home safely. And you probably know what happened when he got me in his bedroom...


End file.
